Black Hole: Point of No Return NaLu Oneshot
by WhiteAngelFeathers
Summary: It's finally time for Lucy to become the hero of her own story. Zeref is back, coming after Fairy Tail yet again. He is getting impatient and needs to be punished for his sins. He needs to make Natsu ready, any way he can.


_See truth is Mom, he's the one that's always there for me. I'm not sure how I didn't realise it before. And he's the one who is always protecting me, not that I need it, I mean I am a great wizard myself. When I lost dad and Éclair, a friend I lost very recently, Natsu was there for me both times. He's the one who is always there to make me feel better. Thing is, I'm not sure he even thinks of me like that, I mean, he is this way with everyone isn't he? I wish you could meet him, you'd know, you'd be able to help me. That's okay thought, I hope you and Dad are happy, say hi to him for me. I love you always.  
Your daughter,  
Lucy Heartfilia._

"Luuuuuce, Don't you have anything yummy for us?!"

"Gah! When did you guys get here?! I'm in a towel, out out out!" You threw your slipper and your pink haired companion. He grinned before jumping out your window. "AND NEXT TIME USE THE DOOR!" You shouted at him down the street, alarming the few people walking by.

You sighed reaching up and pulling the towel off your head, letting your blonde hair fall around your shoulders. "And then moments like that make me wonder why I feel like this."

"You can't control how your heart feels Princess!"

"Gah!" You jumped when your Maid spirit Virgo apparently appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry Princess, would you like to punish me?" She turned her backside towards you slightly.

"No Virgo, really. Since when could you pass through the portal freely?" You asked, taking the undergarments that she handed you and dropping your towel.

"Brother taught me how to use my own magic. Like him and Horologium."

You sighed taking the shirt she handed you next. "Please stop calling him brother!" You said, a little frustrated. But not mad. It was just one of Virgo's quirks. You loved all your spirits for who they were.

"Lucy, you should be getting down to the Guild Hall, something big is happening!" You turned surprised seeing instead of Virgo your familiar orange haired friend in the suit.

"Were you just down there?"

"Yeah, the master is back again, something has happened."

You nodded, grabbing your belt holding your keys and your Fleuve d'étoiles before running down your stairs and out the door, headed to Fairy Tail. Magnolia was quiet, strangly quiet. The skies were clear but there wasn't even the slightest bit of wind rustling through the trees. That changed fast when there was a sudden chorus of screams.

You were almost there when you heard the explosion and it was getting darker. You had stopped running, glancing up to see something incredibly large coming down towards you. There was no time, you closed your eyes before it hit you.

"LUCY!" You felt yourself being pushed, no, held. You heard the crash, the piece of Fairy Tail's roof crashed to the ground, but you were safe. Natsu smiled down at you in his arms before putting you back down to your feet.

"What's going on Natsu?"

"Gramps said it's Zeref, but he is being far more direct than usual." Gray answered, running up to you guys from around the rubble. Juvia was close behind him.

"No its just one of his monsters from that book." Erza said, in her archer gear shooting and arrow towards where Fairy Tail should be. Just one of those monsters. Sometimes you wondered if they remembered that Ancologia was from that book, or Deliora. You still couldn't see any sort of monster, not that you really wanted to. "We need to draw it away from Magnolia, get around it."

"We're on it, right Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Happy lifted Natsu into the air and they both flew away, towards the direction you were previously running. You also saw Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, and Pantherlily meet them in the sky, various dragon roars all directed to the same area.

You saw people nervously peeking out of their homes in the area, scared. "Come on guys, we have to evacuate some of these people!" You shouted. Juvia immediately started to help you, directing people towards the park, that would be far enough away. Gray provided cover for you both.

You could hear screams still from the battles, Wendy's for one. It was going on too long. And every once in a while you'd hear a roar, like a dragon. But you knew it couldn't be a dragon. Before long other Fairy Tail members began helping at the edge with the evacuation, as well as holding back those that were too curious. Buildings were crashing down and the air was hot, there was fire.

You heard happy scream and Natsu yell for him before you saw the small blue cat fall from the sky. You were finding it harder to focus. Gray and Erza had already left to join the others. Juvia was still with you but you could tell that her thoughts were with Gray.

"Lucy, you guys need to go! He's strongest when you are around!" Lisanna shouted at you, directing another person from a house. Mira was next to her, but staring straight at the fight. You saw her clenching her fists. "You too sister, I'll be fine, go help brother." Mirajane immediately burst in to Satan soul, her wings folding out from her body, before she lifted you by your armpits. Finally you could see what was happening.

It looked like a dragon too. But it had an extremely long neck similar to a snake. Its scales were dark purple and they looked sharp like needles were all along them. You saw Wendy on the ground with Elfman, his skin all sliced up like he was hit by the bristles. Charle was with her, leaned up to her was Happy, barely awake. Makarov was on the ground next to them, he was pale his skin verging on green.

Mirajane put you on a seemingly stable piece of rock. You moved to grab your most trusted key. The Snake caught sight of you and began breathing out. You braced for the heat but were instead greeting with a foul stench. Your skin began to sting immediately. You jumped away from the cloud. It didn't last long before you saw all the poison drawn towards Mira. In Satan soul she could eat poison and for that you were glad. She smirked before speeding straight towards the thing.

You were always surprised by her bravery. Everyone in Fairy Tail was so brave. Wendy was only a young girl and she was right in the middle of the action. And Natsu… well he never cared about himself as much as he did everyone else. You've never seen someone take a beating like he does.

"Lu-Chan!" Your familiar blue haired friend shouted. It wasn't like her to be right in the thick of a battle. But you could see why she was. She was creating Iron for Gajeel, to give him more strength. You also knew that she would be reading the beast, looking for weak spots.

There was a huge burst of lightening as the sky darkened. But the lightening wasn't from the sky. You could see Laxus entering the battle, just in time to catch Mirajane as she fells from a blow from a giant spiny claw. The beast was still moving towards the fields outside of Magnolia, just as you had planned. Natsu continued to lead it away, pummling its head with fire so it would pay attention to him. It still seemed like nothing worked though. It wasn't flinching, there were no scratches on it.

"Do you like it? He's one of my favourites."

You spun around as fast as you could, already clutching the key of your most trusted spirit in your hand. Turning to face the dark eyes of Zeref himself.

"Lu-Chan!" One finger flinched. He only barely moved a finger and Levy was down.

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy both shouted. Droy began casting a spell, you could see roots forming under Zeref. It was like there was a barrier though. They curled around an invisible wall at his feet. Another small movement and they were both knocked back, in to the rubble.

"I've been watching you guys. Watching Fairy Tail. You could be the secret to their power. To his power. You are strong yourself but-"

"He only gets stronger when he is angry. It's useless. And don't think you can count me out so easily." You shouted back. Your one leg slid back, into a fighting stance. "Open, gate of the lion! Loke!" In a shimmering golden light your friend arrived at your side, already in a similar stance as you grabbed the end of your whip.

"Lucy, this is bad." You could hear nothing but concern in his voice. He was usually braver than this, and that's what you were counting on. But the others were all dealing with the beast. And here was Zeref. He wasn't killing anyone, just knocking them out… except you.

"What do you want with me?" You asked nervously, your own pretend bravery beginning to fail you.

He moved slightly and then he was right in front of you. Loke was a bright light leaving our world back to the spirit realm. You didn't even see him get hit, he was just gone. "Dragneel is the only person who has any hope of defeating me. If I have you he becomes stronger."

"Why would you want him to defeat you?" You weren't stupid but this confused you. This is what he is saying he wants right? The pieces moved in your head and still you just couldn't put it all together.

"Because, he needs to." Zeref whispered before lifting you in to the air without even moving his own limbs. Now you were floating next to him, immobile.

"Sky Dragons Roar!" You were falling at Wendy's attack came very close to Zeref. He must have lost his concentration. You screamed as you fell, your body twisting towards the ground as you tried to find something you could grab on to with your extended whip. There was nothing so you braced yourself for the impact but landed instead on something soft. The word "pillow" cushioned underneath you for a moment before disappearing. You glanced over at your friend, struggling to stand, and smiled at her. Levy smiled back for a moments before her look turned to shock.

The beasts tail hit you, the spines shredding the skin on your back while sending you flying in to the wall of a crumbling building. It could even be Fairy Tail for all you knew. "LUCY! Are you okay?!" Your pink haired companion was finally by your side, helping you up from the ground. You flinched as he touched the small of your back. His hand had blood on it now and you shuddered, it was your blood after all.

"Luce?" He continued to look at his hand then at you. You nodded, knowing that he wanted to cauterize it, you'd seen him do it to Macao before. He nodded and placed his palm on your back, starting warm then changing to a burning. You bit your lip holding in a scream the best you could, only squeaking a little. "Okay, ready Lucy?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go!" He jumped, further than any regular person could, directly above the beast, coming down with his flaming heel into the centre of the beast's back.

"Open, gate of the Scorpion, SCORPIO!" In a brilliant light Your friend was beside you. In an instant you grabbed another key. "Taurus!"

"Good Moooooorning miss Lucy!" The man cow said, erupting from another light.

"Go, both of you!" Scorpio used his sand buster to propel Taurus towards the beast faster. His axe came in contact, shearing a few of the spikes which immediately fell to the ground, limp like hair. They then disintegrated, releasing more poison that Taurus was falling towards. "Scorpio, scatter it!" He used his sand buster again, mixing with the poison, soaking it up and preventing it from tainting the air around you.

The beast tail was sweeping towards you again but this time you were faster to react. You wrapped your whip around the tip of it, then used it to propel yourself in to the air. "I got you Lucy!" Gray shouted, creating an ice slide to ride back down to solid ground, next to he and Juvia. You released Scorpio, allowing him to return to the spirit world.

The beast was focused on Gray now as he tried to swipe at him. "Juvia will protect you!" Juvia shouted, standing in the way and making herself into water. The claw was slowed through her liquid body. "Cyclone!" She shouted, blasting water at his face. He removed his claws from her and she solidified again. The beast shook the water off before breathing the poison breath once more.

"Freeze!" Gray shouted, freezing the cloud of smoke like it was liquid. Mira sucked in what was left before punching the beast straight into its neck.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza was in the sky, in her Knight armour, and one hundred swords were aimed at the demon.

"Where did Zeref go?" You asked, mostly yourself, spinning quickly. You caught sight of him, behind Wendy, smiling directly at you. "WENDY! BEHIND YOU!" You shouted, beginning to run towards her. "Virgo!" Vigo appeared for an instant before digging a hole below Wendy and Elfman then again below all the others who were injured. The Holes made it very clear that there was a lot of Fairy Tail who was already out of the fight.

"Just give up Heartfilia! This battle was meant for Dragneel, no one else had to become involved." Zeref's voice hissed behind you.

"YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU DECIDED TO MESS WITH FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu shouted. "Happy?"

"Aye Sir?" Happy was up again, holding Natsu above the beast.

"Max speed!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy began flying directly towards the beast as fast as he could releasing Natsu when he was nearby who became almost entirely a fireball.

You noticed too late, the flick on the beasts claw as it rose up and swiped Natsu out of the sky, flying towards you now. Taurus and Virgo were gone now, you still had some power. "Ares!" Natsu collided with you immediately after you summoned Ares. You wrapped your arms around his waist and braced for the impact into Ares wool bomb.

"S-s-s-sorry! I hope I did okay…"

"You did great Ares! Please protect us!." You said, lowering Natsu to the ground, supporting his head on your lap. He was moving to fast, the hit probably just took his breath away for a second. It became dark as Ares wool barrier blocked you from the rest of the battle. You could still hear it though. Hear Gray shouting spells, Mira shriek, Lightening, the sound of Gajeel's steel, Gajeel who had been in the beasts face, distracting it all this time. You could hear gunshot, signalling that the rest of Fairy Tail was joining from the sidelines.

"Come on Natsu, we still need you! Wake up!" You slapped his cheeks a little, not trying to hurt him. You heard Ares scream!

"S-s-sorr-" She was gone and her wool wall was crumbling under the demon's foot. It was incredibly close to you both. You had only a small amount of magic energy left and few spirits that you could call on. Most of those who were available today had already been with you and needed a break. You weren't sure there was enough energy left for a gold summon.

The enormous claw was crashing down when suddenly Natsu was up. He put up his hands, bracing the foot. "Go Lucy, I have this, get out!"

You nodded running from the area, the sooner you were gone the sooner Natsu could let you. You glanced back, seeing the needles piercing his skin, and poison coming with it. There was a cloud forming around him. You couldn't see him anymore by the time you were far enough away. "Natsu?!"

As if answering your call he jumped back from the poison. It was receding now anyways. Inhaled again by Mira. You knew that Mira wouldn't go full demon right now, she couldn't. She never unleashed her full power around everyone. Today she would be as much support as she could. Then again maybe that's what everyone should be doing. Zeref had said that only Natsu could win.

You glanced behind you, seeing all the holes Virgo had made, all the friends that tried their best but couldn't succeed. Then you looked in front of you. Natsu was bent over. His hand on his one knee. He was looking at the beast, thinking. The wounds on his hands and arms already looked like scorch marcks as his injuries often did. He never bled, he was always stopping himself. "Natsu wait!"

He paused, about to take off, start the useless effort again. "Yeah Luce?" He looked back at you.

"He's playing with you! It's no use he is only playing!"

"What do you mean?"

"Zeref WANTS to be beaten. He said so himself. I don't know why but he says that only you can do it. Only you are strong enough."

"What are you trying to say Lucy?"

"We all need to help you. This monster is just hurting everyone else. Everyone else is in danger! Zeref only wants-" You were cut off. There was a sharp searing pain in your gut. You still looked at Natsu. His eyes wide, his mouth open. Then in an instant his expression changed to pure anger. You looked down, seeing the tip of one of Erza's swords barely peeking out before it was withdrawn out your back. You crumpled to the ground hearing an almost silent command from Zeref.

"Watch."

Wendy was with you in an instant. You could feel her, trying to heal you. It was like a cool breeze, how her magic felt. Not cold like Grey, just cool. Erza was there also. There were tears streaming down her face. Zeref had manipulated her sword, it wasn't her fault. You couldn't say that though, you couldn't speak. You couldn't do anything. You felt heat. A lot of it, all around you. You felt yourself becoming stronger. Wendy was so amazing. You saw Loke appear as well. He stood behind Wendy, lending his magic as well. And you could feel his magic too, like a warm light, coaxing you back from the darkness. Everyone was around you, watching Natsu. You looked over, finally able to move your head as you felt life coming back to you. He was at his full power, there was fire all around him. The beast stared him in the face.

No he wasn't at full power yet. He needed more time. He had to gain more power. He needed time still. "Lucy-" An ignored warning from Wendy, you were struggling but you were on your feet. He needed time. He didn't see that spiked tail coming towards him again. He didn't see that it was right there, the beast was attacking him and he wasn't ready for it.

"I have to…. Protect him!" You shouted, running in to the spiny tail, hearing people yelling your name in protest. You had no magic energy left, only your physical body. You ran into the tail, stopping it. It pressed against you, focused on you now. All his strength into its tail to press against you, push you away. You felt the spines digging in to your own skin, slowly puncturing you. Your entire body was being warmed from these points. Numbed. Slowly you would feel each popping as another spine went through. Each time one did it would instantly disappear, leaving a foggy gas behind, the smoke.

You didn't even know if he looked. If he even noticed what you had done. You could both laugh about it later. That one time that you manned up. That one time that you saved him. And he would probably argue with you, saying that he didn't need you, and that he was strong on his own. Probably call you Luigi or something. And it would hurt but you would laugh and you would both move on. You had to.

You felt heat, pure hot heat. Hotter than you had ever felt before. Nothing compared to it. There was a crash, a thud, and the ground shook as the beast finally fell. It disappeared, just like every severed spike had, and the force against you was gone. You fell, with nothing to hold you up you fell to the ground. You never made contact though, or maybe you just didn't feel it.

You saw Natsu. He was hazy now, you could only barely see him. He had the dragon scales on his face again, across his forehead. His eyes were… scary, darker than usual. Cold. He pulled your entire body against his. So he must have caught you, he must have stopped you from falling. Your head was now on his chest. He was breathing heavily. Fairy Tail was all around you. Everyone was… sad. Everyone was crying. You weren't dead yet! Why weren't they doing something! Why wasn't Wendy trying to heal you anymore! What happened?! What changed?! What…

"Natsu theres nothing I can do… I can't even… sense a way to stop it." Wendy started crying, turned away from you. Levy was sheltered by Gajeel. Happy cried freely, loud sobs.

"I'm sorry…" You head the small choked noise come from deep inside Natsu. The only people who would have heard it was you and the other dragon slayers you were sure. "I couldn't do anything…" You reached your hand up trying to find his face, tell him everything was fine, that you were fine.

You couldn't even see the Guild mark on the back of your hand. It was gone. All you saw was with dark purple thing all over your skin, spreading, blotchy. No it wasn't on your skin. It WAS your skin. Every pin prick was a black circle within the purple. Tears sprung to your eyes. He caught your hand and pulled it you his cheek, realising, finally, what you wanted. But you couldn't feel his face there, you could only see it.

Your vision blurred as tears made it impossible to see. You were beginning to see your parents, see Layla and Jude. They were in a sunny place, they were warmth. Natsu was cold… Or you were cold. "I'm scared…" You whispered. You felt Natsu hold you closer, at least the left half of your body could still feel.

"I'm here. I'm always here…" He whispered through his own tears.

"I love you."

_Lu-chan, you are a hero. You are the real hero of Fairy Tail. If you didn't save Natsu that day he wouldn't have had the strength to go on and defeat Zeref, finally. It was strange. He left in the night. After the funeral. Everyone was still mourning. He hadn't said anything to anyone after… what happened, not a word. Then the next morning he was gone. He had disappeared, and we all knew where he went. We all knew what he was doing. And that was okay, we let him. He needed it. He needed to avenge you. I just wish he didn't need this to be his push. A lot of us got a new addition to our Guild Mark by the way! We added your name to it. Right above the mark itself. It was Mira's idea, we all knew how much the mark meant to you, how long you tried to get to Fairy Tail. We are so glad that you were so stubborn. We are so happy that you were… With us. You saved us, all of us. You saved the world Lucy. No one will ever forget your name Lucy Heartfilia.  
Love Always,  
Levy McGarden_


End file.
